


Signed, Your Beloved Skater

by mayjunejuli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Compliant, Comedy, Diary/Journal, Humor, In which we see Yuri's thoughts, M/M, YURI IS SUCH A CUTE LITTLE BROODING KITTEN, Yuri's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayjunejuli/pseuds/mayjunejuli
Summary: Basically, as both a punishment for being a ‘brat’ and a form of anger management, I have to write in a “diary”, or else Yakov will make me take a break from skating this season.I don’t want to take a break, so YOU CAN JUST FUCK OFF, YAKOV.Signed,Your Beloved Skater.





	1. Signed, Your Beloved Skater

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! i'm so excited to bring you my first work! i hope y'all like it :^) season 1 events will start on chapter 3/4, i just need to establish the storyline first ehehehe
> 
> also, this fanfic took inspiration from a Pete Wentz fanfic on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/44581397-signed-from-your-bunk-keeping-author-pete-wentz

**January 31st, 2016 ******

сука блять.

Let me start off with this: I DON’T WANT TO WRITE THIS I DON’T WANT TO WRITE THIS I DON’T WANT TO WRITE THIS

But Yakov is keeping a close eye on me, so I have to.

I HATE YOU YAKOV THIS IDEA IS STUPID THIS IDEA IS SO STUPID IT WON’T HELP ME AT ALL

Yakov noticed that I am practically stabbing this… notebook with my pen. I have to write in paragraphs and stop blotting the paper if I do not want Yakov to come over and scold me.

Plus, it would be rude if I am cursing someone in secret and he finds out, BUT THIS IS MY NOTEBOOK AND NOBODY IS EVER GOING TO FIND IT SO FUCK YOU YAKOV FUCK YOU YOUR IDEA IS STUPID

Yakov is looking at me again.

Technically, I can stop writing now and I can just throw this notebook into a trash bin (which is just a few meters away from me, if I should mention that), but Yakov and I made a deal. At first, he didn’t tell me what I had to do, but you know, I live to skate, so I was willing to go through anything just to stay on the ice. I thought he would ask me to teach kids how to skate or watch over his cat (if he has a cat) or go to the spa or whatever his good idea of relaxation is.

BUT NO, HIS IDEA OF “RELAXATION” IS WRITING IN A DIARY WELL FUCK YOU YAKOV NOT EVERYONE HAS YOUR SODDING TASTES

Yakov is shooting me that warning look.

Basically, I have to write in this and manage my anger, or else he’ll make me take a break this season.

I don’t want to take a break, so YOU CAN JUST FUCK OFF, YAKOV.

**Signed,**   
**Your Beloved Skater.**


	2. It's Not A Diary, It's A Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take back everything I said about Yakov.
> 
> Well, not everything, I meant most things. He’s still a fucking fucktard sadist for forcing me to write against my will.
> 
> This diary idea wasn’t his idea. The traitor OOPS I MEANT “LIVING LEGEND” BECAUSE NO ONE WILL BELIEVE ME IF I SAID HE IS A FUCKING TRAITOR Victor Sodding Nikiforov suggested it.
> 
> I should have known the moment I received this notebook: sky blue leather-bound with a baby pink fur lining, with various little jeweled puppies on the cover. I kept thinking Yakov may have given this to me just to make fun of me, but no. Victor bought it for a whopping price of 5000 EUROS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK SO SOON AND I'M SO HAPPY WITH THE INITIAL RESPONSE! :D THANKS GUYS
> 
> Anyways, I decided to make chapters longer and include more entries every chapter. So the plan's going to be this: every chapter will include 7-15 entries.
> 
> This chapter will be a sort of filler before events in Episode 1 start rolling. So, more angry smol Yuri!

**April 2 nd, 2016**

After writing my first entry, I decided to hide my journal under my bed and pretend I’ve been writing in my room a lot so Yakov would leave me alone and let me skate without much interruptions. It worked for about three months until Yakov decided to do a surprise check-up in my room.

Yakov was not impressed.

Now, I have to write inside the rink within Yakov’s line of sight, and submit my notebook to him every time I finish.

Did I mention he has free reign to force me to write any time he wants?

FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Fucking Author**

* * *

**April 3 rd, 2016**

I take back everything I said about Yakov.

Well, not everything, I meant most things. He’s still a fucking fucktard sadist for forcing me to write against my will.

This diary idea wasn’t his idea. The ~~traitor~~ OOPS I MEANT “LIVING LEGEND” BECAUSE NO ONE WILL BELIEVE ME IF I SAID HE IS **A FUCKING TRAITOR** Victor Sodding Nikiforov suggested it.

I should have known the moment I received this notebook: sky blue leather-bound with a baby pink fur lining, with various little jeweled puppies on the cover. I kept thinking Yakov may have given this to me just to make fun of me, but no. Victor bought it for a whopping price of 5000 EUROS.

Baby pink.

Puppies.

Why, you may ask? Well, he thought the color scheme and puppies would make me happy.

I wear cat, tiger, and leopard printed shirts to the rink every day, and he STILL doesn’t get the clue.

I wonder why people call him “The Living Legend” hah. I’ll show him once I beat all his records.

Oh, and he said he would choreograph my next program if I win gold. Guess what, I WON GOLD AND HE STILL HASN’T MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT MY PROGRAM.

Yakov is looking at me again.

Anyways, Victor said this diary would be a good-bye present. Good-bye? Hah, we see each other every day. Only Victor can be so dramatic.

Although, I think it _would_ be good for him to take a three day-long vacation to anywhere, as long as it’s within Europe so he won’t be too far. Rumors are circulating that Victor would be taking a break from skating. Honestly, I don’t know the truth. The rumors have been pissing Yakov off to no end, but Victor’s still going to the rink every day, so I don’t really think he’s leaving.

Maybe what’s pissing Yakov off is the fact that Victor _has_ been spending less time on the rink. He’s been eating and eating and I see Yakov grit his teeth at him all the time.

He doesn’t look like he’s gaining weight, though.

I really have to practice looking relaxed with writing curses in this book because I swear my “stabbing” is a dead giveaway.

I better go back to the rink now.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

(p.s. I have no idea how I was able to write that much but this is still a really stupid idea Yakov and Victor can just go fuck off)

 

* * *

 

**April 4 th, 2016**

Victor Nikiforov is getting on my nerves.

He gave me two new pens today: one gold pen with a red fur top (he explained that this was to inspire me to keep my eyes on the gold), and the other pen was jewel-studded with a _flamingo_ charm.

Fucking shit.

I could have sworn my leopard printed hoodie and cat phone case design would be quite obvious, but no, that “living legend” needs to see a neon sign saying “I LOVE CATS” for him to fucking realize it.

“Living Legend” is more like “Crapface Who Can’t See The Obvious”

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved CAT-LOVING Skater**

(p.s. I’ll give Makkachin a fucking cat costume for Christmas. Let’s see if Victor likes it ha ha ha)

* * *

 

**April 5 th, 2016**

Mila found out I was writing in a journal today. Not a surprise since Yakov is making me write somewhere I can be seen.

Fucking bitch is leaving me with no privacy.

Mila kept on going back and forth around my spot, _subtly_ trying to get a glimpse of what I’m writing. I can actually see her walking back to me right now.

HEY MILA SINCE YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I’M WRITING I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I’M TELLING EVERYONE YOU HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI AND BY THE WAY YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HIM I HEARD CHRISTOPHE LIKES GUYS AND YOU KNOW HOW HE

That did the trick! She’s now running away from me towards the rink, skates and all and FUCK WHY IS SHE CARRYING A MEGAPHONE????

~

**Later**

FUCK

SHE SCREAMED OUT TO THE WHOLE RINK THAT I’M “WRITING ABOUT A CRUSH”

First of all, lies.

Second of all, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS I WAS ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH

Everyone in the rink flocked towards me asking me who it is.

Long story short, Mila told more lies and now everyone thinks I have a crush on JJ Leroy.

I take back everything I said. Mila is queen. Mila will marry Christophe Giacometti.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater Who Is Not And Will Never Be A JJ Girl Or Guy Or Whatever The Fuck That Obnoxious Shithead Names His Fanbase**

(p.s. since the coast is clear, I just want to say that CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI LIKES MEN LIKES MEN LIKES MEN)

* * *

**April 6 th, 2016**

I wonder, why do my rinkmates suddenly have an interest on my journal? I mean, I know it’s pretty in Victor’s standards, but it sure isn’t pretty to me.

Nonetheless, and to my own dismay, I still have to write on this journal.

Today wasn’t really eventful. No one flubbed their jumps today, so there’s nothing I can laugh about. Victor, for once, decided to skate for more than twenty minutes, but after that he just went back to the rinkside to eat pelmeni and vatrushka.

How does he not gain any-

Mila and Victor are currently reading over my shoulder.

This would be a very good time for Yakov to show up now and start practice.

I’m waiting

I’m waiting

I’m waiting

Will the two of you please stop reading?

Yakov please

Yakov save me

Yakov

Yakov Feltsman

Yakov Fucking Feltsman

Victor

Mila

Victor Sodding Nikiforov

Mila Babicheva Giacometti

Please stop

YAY YAKOV’S HERE GET AWAY FROM ME

They’re not getting away from me.

They’re still here

Go away.

I’m giving this back to Yakov. The two of you are pissing me off.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater Who Still Has Victor Nikiforov and Mila Babicheva Reading Over Each Side Of My Shoulder Will You Please Scram Now**

* * *

**April 7 th, 2016**

Remember how I said Viktor was spending less time on the ice? Today he went to the rink, but didn’t put his skates on at all. All he did was eat.

His little buffet was full of fattening, unhealthy, sugary foods.

I recall a certain “living legend” telling me to stay on a strict, healthy diet to stay thin.

Said “living legend” ate a whole chocolate cake and two pirozhki in one sitting, and that was just a “snack”

With that being said, I’m going to eat as much of my grandpa’s pirozhki as I want later.

I love my grandpa’s food.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Food-Loving Skater**

* * *

 

**April 8 th, 2016**

Pirozhki is delicious.

I love pirozhki.

Pirozhki is love.

Pirozhki is life.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Pirozhki-Loving Skater**

 

* * *

 

**April 10 th, 2016**

FUCK I GAINED 10 POUNDS

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

(p.s. now, Yakov is forcing me to jog, and undergo a crash-course intensive training with Lilia for good measure.)

(p.p.s. which is good because I don’t need to write much in this notebook. Weight loss and skating comes before writing.)

(p.p.p.s FUCK YOU VICTOR)

(p.p.p.p.s. this is still a stupid idea)

 

* * *

 

**April 14 th, 2016**

_Hi, Yuri! It’s Victor. I am so happy that you are writing in your diary! Do you like it? I know puppies aren’t your thing, but I don’t like leopard prints. Puppy prints are pretty, too! I mean, your jeweled puppies look a lot like Makkachin! One suggestion, though: please keep the profanity to a minimum? Words like “fuck” or “shit” do not befit a fifteen year old. Also, I am quite distressed by your insults, but it’s okay, I forgive you. And don’t hide your diary someplace obvious like Yakov’s desk top._

_Love,_

_Victor_

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU READ IT IF YOU FUCKING KNEW THIS WAS MINE AND IT’S FUCKING PRIVATE AND IT’S MINE

WHY THE FUCK DOES YAKOV LEAVE MY FUCKING NOTEBOOK ON HIS FUCKING DESKTOP WHERE EVERYONE CAN FUCKING SEE IT?

WHY THE FUCK DOES YAKOV KEEP MY FUCKING NOTEBOOK?

WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO FUCKING WRITE IN THIS FUCKING NOTEBOOK IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE?

And it’s not a fucking diary, it’s a journal.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater Whose Fucking Privacy Was Just Invaded On**

(p.s. I WILL NOT KEEP MY CUSSING TO A MINIMUM FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated :3


	3. The Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to check it out. If it was a good skating video, I might share it. If it was the funny sort that people made fun of (although at this point where people have literally been gushing in the comments, I might have to disagree), I will still share it. For the lulz.
> 
> It was a ‘good’ skating video.
> 
> But I refuse to share it.
> 
> Because the skater in the video was none other than Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited for y'all to read this. Btw, so sorry for the delay. I've been preparing for a competition the past few days. The event took place yesterday, and guess what? I WON SILVER!
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter. THIS IS WHERE EVENTS IN THE ANIME START ROLLING!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated *^*

**April 15 th, 2016**

Now, I actually have something to write about other than my snooping rinkmates or Yakov.

I woke up at around 5:30 AM to go jogging. At least, I _was_ planning to jog, but ~~it was too cold outside.~~

Scratch that. IT WAS 5:30 AM AND IT WAS FUCKING FREEZING OUTSIDE.

Don’t get me wrong. It is _always_ freezing in Russia, but there _are_ temperatures I can’t stand, even as I wear multiple layers of clothing. Multiple layers of TIGER PRINTED CLOTHING, may I add? Just in case anyone ever plans to read my supposedly “private” journal, let that know that I like feline specimen, no other kind.

Get that, лохи? _Feline specimen_.

So instead of jogging in worse-than-Siberian air, I decided to stay in the comfort of my heater, leftover meat pirozhki, and the Internet.

Here’s where shit happened: the moment I opened my phone, there were thousands of comments on Instagram and mentions on Twitter telling me to watch the same link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXyfBrWLmZ4>

That link was exhausting to write.

The comments and mentions were all similar: “Have you seen this rendition of Stammi Vicino?” It came off a little weird, since if there was ANYONE who should be sent a rendition of Stammi Vicino, it should be the “living legend” who originally skated it.

I then discovered that a lot of the other skaters’ posts were FILLED with similar comments, and realized Victor’s Instagram app may have already crashed, if he’s already awake and on social media, I guess.

Victor Sodding Nikiforov, the “living legend” who oversleeps in Batman pajamas with his eyebrow fillers still on. His fans will kill for that sort of information.

Anyway, it piqued my curiosity. I had to check it out. If it was a good skating video, I might share it. If it was the funny sort that people made fun of (although at this point where people have literally been gushing in the comments, I might have to disagree), I will still share it. For the lulz.

It was a ‘good’ skating video.

But I refuse to share it.

Because the skater in the video was none other than Yuuri Katsuki.

I should have read the title before I watched the video. "[ _Katsuki Yuuri_ ] _Tried to Skate_ Victor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]"

Who is Yuuri Katsuki? He’s this fat Japanese idiot who came deadlast in last year’s Grand Prix Finals WHICH I WON GOLD IN THE JUNIOR DIVISION BY THE WAY. He comes off to me as annoying and cowardly. He gave in to nerves, flubbed all his jumps, and scored the worst I’ve ever seen. After the finals, HE CRIED LIKE A FUCKING BABY INSIDE A CUBICLE.

Of course, I took matters into my own hands. I told him to retire, because he’s too untalented to fit in, anyway. Yakov and Mila scolded me for being rude to him.

How did they find out? One of those ~~dicks~~ I mean security guards let it slip that I fought Yuuri Katsuki in the public toilet room. Come on, I did not fight him. I politely called him an idiot.

I thought it worked since I didn’t see him at Worlds. Last I heard about him, he was beaten by a 16 year old by a large margin in his country’s nationals. I guess I was wrong, and there’s no stopping him from skating, after all.

What the fuck was that, though? He looked fatter than when I saw him last year.

Anyway, some _other_ idiots must have thought his Victor Nikiforov impersonation was the shit, since his video went viral. How could people think that was any good? I mean, yes, he didn’t exactly flub any jumps, but he was still shitty.

The comments have to be lying. Yuuri Katsuki is a fat ugly pig who shits at skating and shouldn’t be on the ice. Ever.

I hope somebody gets rid of that video. Victor mustn’t see it. I already left about ten comments on the video asking the channel to take it down.

I’m Yuri Plisetsky, after all. They have to listen to me.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Pig-Hating Skater**

* * *

**April 16 th, 2016**

_Hi, Yuri! Victor here. I found your diary just lying on top of Yakov’s bag. That isn’t a very good hiding place, you know? Yakov said I can read it, so I guess it’s okay. Didn’t I tell you I was taking a break from social media for the whole week? I mean, now I’m not. The video link you left in your diary was interesting. I had to write the whole link down on a separate piece of paper (you are right, it is exhausting.)_

_Yuri, that was not very nice. Yuuri Katsuki gave an outstanding rendition of Stammi Vicino, and I cannot believe you were very rude to him in last year’s GPF. I talked about it to Yakov. He said you were not polite. The security guard told Yakov and Mila that you screamed at Mr. Katsuki.Yes, he may be a little round, but ‘fat ugly pig’ is not a nice name to call a person. Also, I am appalled. Yuuri Katsuki is quite good-looking if I may say so myself ;)_

_When you two meet next time, you must apologize to Mr. Katsuki. I am very disappointed in you._

_Love,_

_Victor_

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

FUCKING SHIT

FUCK

FUCK YOU YAKOV FOR LEAVING MY JOURNAL SOMEWHERE OBVIOUS

FUCK YOU YAKOV TIMES 1000 FOR ALLOWING VICTOR TO READ IT

FUCK YOU VICTOR

FIRST OF ALL, IT ISN’T A DIARY. IT'S A FUCKING **J O U R N A L**

SECOND, WHEN WAS IT EVER OKAY TO READ SOMEONE’S JOURNAL? THE PURPOSE OF A JOURNAL IS TO CONFIDE YOUR THOUGHTS IN PRIVACY

ALSO, I WASN’T BEING RUDE. I SCREAMED AT THE PIG POLITELY.

HEY VICTOR I JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU ABOUT MY PROGRAM THE NEXT TIME YOU READ THIS. YOU PROMISED TO CHOREOGRAPH A FUCKING PROGRAM FOR ME ONCE I WON GOLD, BUT YOU DIDN’T, YOU BASTARD FUCKTARD FUCKING SHIT “LIVING LEGEND” CRAPCAKE

YOU BETTER CHOREOGRAPH IT

Anyways, today wasn’t really eventful, but Mila flubbed her last jump in practice.

It was hilarious.

Georgi took a video of her whole program and sent it to me (for the lulz). I screenshotted the part where she failed, and turned it into a meme. The caption was “ORGASMIC PLUMMET”

I hope she doesn’t get mad at me since it went viral.

2,146 retweets in one minute.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Scheming Skater**

 

* * *

**April 17 th, 2016**

 

_Oops. Slipped my mind –V_

 

_HAHAHAHA UPDATE: THERE ARE 13,000+ RETWEETS NOW! I’M DYING AND SO IS ANYA._

_– Georgi Popovich_

 

_Hi, Yuri. It’s Mila. Your diary was on the rinkside, and Victor said I could read it. Victor’s right. You were rude to Yuuri Katsuki, and ruder writing about him. Oh, and about the meme, if you step one more toe out of line, I’m eating all of your pirozhki._

_Love,_

_Christophe’s Future Wife_

 

Why the fuck are all these people interested in my journal?

And, for the last fucking time, it’s a JOURNAL, not a diary.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

(p.s. Too late. I shared it on Tumblr. And I hid all my pirozhki in a safe place hehehe)

 

* * *

**April 18 th, 2016**

FUCK

ALL MY PIROZHKI ARE GONE

I SWORE I HID THEM WELL

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Hungry Skater**

(p.s. stealing is bad)

 

* * *

**April 19 th, 2016**

Nothing eventful, but there are rumors going around that Victor’s planning to leave Russia for Detroit to skate with that pig.

That’s not true. Victor’s still skating here, and he’s skated for more than 45 minutes. I think that’s a feat considering how much he slacked the past few weeks.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

* * *

**April 20 th, 2016**

_Don’t worry, I’m not leaving for Detroit._

_Love,_

_Victor_

Stop reading my journal and writing in it. Please.

Also, CHOREOGRAPH MY PROGRAM ALREADY.

Nothing interesting is happening today. I’ll be going home early since I miss my grandpa.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

* * *

**April** **21 st, 2016**

Victor skipped practice today. That’s weird, he looked fine yesterday. He didn’t call Yakov either, to tell him he is sick.

Speaking of Yakov, he’s been gritting his teeth a lot lately. This would be really funny in normal circumstances, but now, that isn’t the case. Yakov will be marching to Victor’s penthouse tomorrow and tell him to finally squash the rumors.

No offense to Yakov, but I don't think Victor will be awake enough to listen. The "living legend" has been so zombie-like the past few weeks (except when it concerns food or my journal), I'm sure he will hear nothing of it.

Well, it doesn't hurt to cross fingers, right?

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

 

* * *

**April 22 nd, 2016**

Fuck.

There’s no chance of that.

Remember when I said there were rumors of Victor leaving for Detroit to skate with Yuuri Katsuki?

Those rumors were wrong, but they did have a ring of truth to it. Victor absolutely did not leave for Detroit to skate with the pig.

He left for Japan to _coach_ the pig.

Yakov said he caught up to Victor at the airport, but wasn’t able to stop him. Victor can be very stubborn. Yakov is going nuts, by the way, saying this and that about Victor and his nonexistent coaching ability.

He might be right. I don’t think Victor can coach for shit. He can’t even put it into his mind to choreograph me a routine.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

 

* * *

**April 24 th, 2016**

_LOL Coach says that Victor literally went до свидания on him and kissed his cheek and went away without turning back. If this doesn't sound like one of those overly dramatic South Korean television programs, then I really don't know anymore!_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_(p.s. Anya is mad at me. Can you please tell me why?)_

FIRST OF ALL WILL ALL OF YOU SHITHEADS PLEASE STOP WRITING IN MY FUCKING JOURNAL?????

SECOND, I KNOW AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE. YAKOV HAS BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT IT FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS

THIRD, YOU DON'T NEED TO RECORD ANYTHING I ALREADY KNOW INSIDE  **MY** JOURNAL

FOURTH, NONE OF YOU SHOULD EVEN BE WRITING ANYTHING IN  **MY** JOURNAL

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

(p.s. MAYBE SHE'S MAD AT YOU BECAUSE YOU WEAR MORE MAKEUP THAN SHE DOES)

(p.p.s. AND SOMETIMES YOU USE HER MAKEUP)

(p.p.p.s. Oh yes, I went there)

(p.p.p.p.s. And back again)

 

* * *

**April 25 th, 2016**

_Yuri, she doesn't know the last part. I would really appreciate it if you keep hush-hush about that little tidbit? Thanks! LOL_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

 

 

Get the fuck out you fucking fuck fucktard

 

_I know where he is_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

 

Okay first of all I don't know how you found my journal again but I'll just assume that Yakov let you read it.

Where is he?

 

_Go on Instagram._

_Of course, I'd tell you in person, but I think Yakov will explode if he hears Victor's name or Japan mentioned in a conversation._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

 

You do know he might be reading my journal.

 

_LOL he's not hearing anything by ear, right?_

 

 

_\- Georgi Popovich_

 

It doesn't work that way. He might still explode.

 

_Says he who curses at Yakov so often in his entries. Also, you do realize we're passing your diary to each other? I'm so happy you're eager to know what I have to say._

_-Georgi Popovich_

 

Please get out.

 

* * *

**April 28 th, 2016**

I found him.

He’s in a Japanese town called Hasetsu.

Tomorrow, I will be leaving for Japan first thing in the morning.

I swear to the stars, I will do it. Even if I have to drag him by the ear or fight Yuuri Katsuki, I will do it.

I _will_ bring Victor Nikiforov back to Russia.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**


	4. A Tales Of Sleeping Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov said this was the perfect way for Team Russia to bond. Go Team Russia!
> 
> \- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti
> 
>  
> 
> LOL by vandalizing Yuri’s diary! OMG he’ll be pissed once he gets back.
> 
> \- Georgi Popovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, but I feel like I need to tackle on what happens to Yuri's Diary while he's in Russia (since, you know, he's supposed to leave it to Yakov every time he finishes writing). Of course, Yuri's rinkmates will be more than happy to fill up his journal while he's away.
> 
> Also, I totally wanted to dabble on this interesting little thing: Anya and Georgi's relationship
> 
> As for the number of chapters, I've planned about 1 chapter per episode, but you know, new ideas just keep going into my head and aaaaahhh! But I promise, I'll work out the number of chapters by Chapter 6.

**April 28 th, 2016**

_Since Yuri didn’t show up, I asked Yakov if I can borrow Yuri’s diary. HE SAID YES!_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_I thought Coach allowed all of us to write._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_Yakov said this was the perfect way for Team Russia to bond. Go Team Russia!_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti_

_LOL by vandalizing Yuri’s diary! OMG he’ll be pissed once he gets back._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_Do you think Victor’s coming back with him, though?_

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_No hahahahahahahaha that sucks, though._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti_

_Mila, why are you dubbing yourself as “Mrs. Christophe Giacometti”? You know he swings the other way._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_Anya. Will you do me a favor and run away with this journal and read the whole thing alone? You might find something very interesting._

_And when you’re done, please rip off this page? Haha thanks._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti_

_(p.s. you’ll find that I’m doing you a huge favor)_

**April 29 th, 2016**

_Anya refuses to talk to me._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_Ever wonder why, Georgi?_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_IDK._

_Hey why is the previous page ripped?_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_Gee, I don’t know. Maybe it’s all a sign that I’m the true woman who Christophe Giacometti will marry._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_LOL I’m serious. He swings the other way._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_When will you learn not to hurt women’s feelings?_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_I’m just saying, Chris is gay._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_Fuck you, Georgi._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

**April 30 th, 2016**

_Anya still refuses to talk to me. I’ve noticed she cleared out all her cosmetics and clothes from my apartment. She also starts going home alone now._

_In other news, Yuri’s grandfather came to practice to give us pirozhki. We decided to Skype call Yuri from Japan, and at first Yuri was really ticked off because he was about to go to sleep, but he lit up so brightly when he saw his grandfather’s face. They talked for two hours while we practiced, and they probably would have talked more if only Mr. Plisetsky didn’t realize what time it was in Japan and forced Yuri to go to sleep already._

_I guess that is what you call family love._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 2 nd, 2016**

_I can’t live without ABH Moon Child Glow Kit or the Juvia’s Place Nubian Palette, but I can’t live more without Anya._

_I mean, does that make sense?_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 3 rd, 2016**

_No, it doesn’t, Georgi._

_Also, Anya doesn’t use highlighting powder. I’m the only one who-_

_HEY_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_LOL_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 4 th, 2016**

_As Team Russia’s coach and official head of “The Fam”; the name my students have called our prestigious association, I hereby declare that stealing within Team Russia/The Fam members will not be tolerated._

_So mote it be._

_\- Coach Yakov Feltsman_

_LOL does that mean Yuri’s diary too?_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_As Team Russia’s coach and official head of “The Fam”; the name my students have called our prestigious association, I hereby declare that stealing within Team Russia/The Fam members will not be tolerated. However, any Team Russia/The Fam member may use item “Yuri’s Diary” upon being granted permission by yours truly._

_So mote it be._

_\- Coach Yakov Feltsman_

_You just copied your first message and added another provision lol._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

_As Team Russia’s coach and official head of “The Fam”; the name my students have called our prestigious association, I hereby declare that name “Georgi Popovich” shall be suspended from using item “Yuri’s Diary” for three (3) days starting today, May 4 th, 2016._

_So mote it be._

_-Coach Yakov Feltsman_

**May 5 th, 2016**

_Moi bog! Anya, did you just see that?_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_Yeah. Haha._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_Well, he deserved it. He’s been getting really pushy and annoying lately._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

**May 6 th, 2016**

_Hey, Mila, can I tell you something?_

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_You’ve been really down lately. Does it have anything to do with your boyfriend?_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_Actually, yes…_

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_You know, you could just tell me in person. That can save a lot of time :)_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_I’d rather he won’t hear it. Besides, didn’t Coach suspend him from even looking at the diary until the 8 th? I’m just trying to take advantage of this situation._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_That’s the Anya I know, always looking for the advantages and hacks._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_Haha! That’s how I got through Mario Kart, but you know, I don’t want to sound like **that** kind of person._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_Just tell me what’s wrong._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_I mean, it’s not like I don’t love him or anything… I really do, and he loves me too, I can tell._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_Okay there’s a ‘but’ here somewhere._

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_Definitely not Chris’ no matter how much butt shots you have from his skating videos ;) ;) ;)_

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_HEY! They’re firm and shaped and look delicious mm mmm!_

_\- Mrs. Christophe Giacometti <3_

_Anyway, I just need space. He’s a bit too clingy, you know? He doesn’t really support my interests either, although I'm **always** there for him, and he keeps pushing his like no tomorrow. I need to figure out myself, but he’s not exactly helping me in that area._

_No, I’m not saying he’s like Jean Jacques Leroy, either; God help the woman who caught his eye. I just don’t think we’re right for each other anymore. I deserve someone who will support me in every way, won't make me cry, won't steal my stuff, won't disrespect me, who cares for me, who truly, truly loves me._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_Oh._

_\- Mila B._

_Yeah._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_So, what are you going to do about it?_

_\- Mila B._

_I just need to think._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_Take as much time as you need, Anya, but you know you’ll eventually have to tell him what’s been bothering you._

_\- Mila B._

_Thanks, Mila. And thank you as well for pointing me the makeup thing. I mean, I would have figured it out myself, but it’s good that I have a friend behind my back :)_

_-Anya Almayeva_

_It’s cool hahaha I originally meant for it to be revenge for Georgi calling Chris gay, but you’re right, you know? He’s pushing limits._

_\- Mila B._

_He sure is :)_

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_Pushing limits or_

_\- Mila B._

_:)_ _love you Mila!_

_\- Anya Almayeva_

**May 7 th, 2016**

_Mila, when you find this, I have already left the rink so don’t try to stop me. Yes, I told Coach I’m going to take a few days off. Don’t go to my apartment. Don’t let Georgi go to my apartment._

_Please, Mila. I can’t face anyone until I’m ready._

_\- Anya Almayeva_

_(p.s. please rip off the pages we wrote on for the past few days once you’re done reading, but I imagine Yuratchka will get mad if we tore stuff from his notebook so please keep the pages and give them back to Yuratchka_

 

**May 8 th, 2016**

_Anya didn’t go to practice today._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 9 th, 2016**

_She’s still not going to practice._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 10 th, 2016**

_She’s still not here. I wonder what I did wrong._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 15 th, 2016**

_It’s been days, she’s still not going to practice. I planned to go to her apartment the other day, but Mila (with Yakov’s support, surprisingly) told me to ‘fuck off and leave her alone’_

_Why does she need to be left alone? I’m her boyfriend, for goodness sake._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 16 th, 2016**

_She’s still not here. It’s our monthsary, but she’s still not here. She still hasn’t talked to me, or reached out._

_мое золото, please. Please. Please._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 17 th, 2016**

_She finally went to practice but she’s still not talking to me._

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 18 th, 2016**

_Anya, I’m sorry but what did I do?_

_\- Georgi Popovich_

**May 25 th, 2016**

_Hi, Yuri. It’s been quite a while since you left Russia. Once you get back here, I’m going to hug the life out of you!_

_Just kidding, but I’ll still hug you really tight because I miss you, little baby Кот! Now, after I hug you, I plan to tell you to read your journal, and you’ll get mad at me for all reasons. You’ll still have to read it, though, because you’re going to want to know what’s been going on for nearly a month since you’ve left._

_I’m sorry we kept you in the dark and didn’t even bother to tell you much about the whole thing. I know you’re angry, your chats back made it clear that you’re angry, but I hope that what you’ll see will enlighten you about the situation at hand. You’ll see these writings from the past few days; notice all the glue, and you’ll probably get angrier, but even if we didn’t write on your journal, you’ll still want an explanation, and that’s the reason why I kept these writings and glued the ripped ones back._

_I know hahaha it looks like a sticky mess but you’ll still be able to read it._

_First of all, if you read the previous entries before you reached this one, you may have a clue to what’s going on. You can guess, and I don’t think you’ll be far off from the answer. If you didn’t, well, I suggest you read them. Only then will you understand._

_Georgi didn’t come to practice today, and neither did Anya._

_I suppose I’ll have to explain further. Yesterday, Anya and Georgi finally talked. She ended things between the both of them and now they are both very devastated. Anya’s really not talking to anyone right now, and I imagine she won’t be for a few weeks, except of course on practice, to Yakov, because he only gave her three days. Georgi, however, sent me a bunch of texts, and I won’t copy down anything here. Not one of the texts are pretty._

_I suppose everyone thinks it’s my fault for telling Anya about the makeup thing, but really, that’s just **one** of the shit things he did to Anya. Just **one** among everything else. I only know a little bit of what happened, and the rest of you know virtually nothing. It’s not my place to tell anyone what else (like, what else **what else** , you know what I mean?) happened, and I think we should respect them and give them privacy._

_Also, now you’ll know why I told you (or will tell you, seeing as you haven’t returned to Russia yet) not to bother Anya or Georgi. Look, I know you’re really angry at all of us, but just please don’t add more hurt to this already messed up tale?_

_And good luck to your competition in Japan tomorrow! Whatever happens, know that we all have your back, even Anya and Georgi although they’re not in very good spirits right now, and also Yakov although he’ll give you an earful once you come back, but you know that’s just because he loves you._

_Your grandpa misses you too! And we all miss you!_

_\- Mila Babicheva_

**May 30 th, 2016**

Usually, I’d be angry, but now I just feel a bit sad.

But I’m still angry since I’m sure I made it clear that this journal is MINE and NOBODY ELSE is supposed to touch it except for me.

**Signed,**

**Your Beloved Skater**

 

_Welcome back, Кот :)_

_\- Mila_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr! (http://julicrxz.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Let me know what you think in the comments below <3

**Author's Note:**

> you may leave any suggestions on the comments below :^) constructive criticism is much appreciated


End file.
